kinnikumanfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Kinnikuman Story Arcs
The arcs are listed in chronological order, as opposed to order of when they were published. 'Kinnikuman' *[https://kinnikuman.fandom.com/wiki/The_Young_Prince_of_London_Arc The Young Prince of England Arc] **''Manga Only'' ***'Kinnikuman Nisei Chapters:' 294-300 *[[1st Kaiju Extermination Arc|'1st Kaiju Extermination Arc']] **'Manga Chapters:' 1-25 **'Anime Episodes:' 1-6 *[[Roots Island Arc|'Roots Island Arc']] **'Manga Chapters:' 26-27 *[[20th Chojin Olympics Arc|'20th Chojin Olympics Arc']] ** Manga Chapters: 28-51 ** Anime Episodes: 7-18 *[[American Tour Arc|'American Tour Arc']] ** Manga Chapters: 52-79 ** Anime Episodes: 19-26 *[[Warsman Begins|'Warsman Begins']]' (''flashback sequence)' **Manga Only '' ***'Manga Chapters:' Volume 37, Chapter 1 *[[2nd Kaiju Extermination Arc|'2nd Kaiju Extermination Arc']] **'Manga Chapters:' 80-89 **TV Special & Movie 2 *[[2nd_Kaiju_Extermination_Arc#Bibinba_Mini-Arc|'Planet Kinniku Return Arc']] **''Manga Only'' ***'Manga Chapters:' *[[2nd_Kaiju_Extermination_Arc#Planet_Rakka_Mini-Arc|'Planet Rakka Arc']] **''Manga Only'' ***'Manga Chapters:' *[[21st Chojin Olympics Arc|'21st Chojin Olympics Arc']] ** Manga Chapters: 90-121 ** Anime Episodes: 27-47 *[[Seven Akuma Chojin Arc|'Seven Akuma Chojin Arc']] ** Manga Chapters: 122-159 ** Anime Episodes: 48-65 *[[Golden Mask Arc|'Golden Mask Arc']] ** Manga Chapters: 160-208 ** Anime Episodes: 66-86 *[[Dream Chojin Tag Arc|'Dream Chojin Tag Arc']] **'Manga Chapters:' 209-273 **'Episodes:' 87-119 *[[Ultimate Chojin Tag Tournament|'Ultimate Chojin Tag Tournament']]' '(1980's portion) **''Manga Only'' ***'Manga Chapters: '''Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two *[[Psycho Chojin Arc|'Psycho Chojin Arc (Anime only, apocryphal)]] **Anime Only' ***'Episodes:' 120-124 *[[Gokuaku Chojin Arc|'Goku'aku Chojin Arc (Anime only, apocryphal)]] **Anime Only' ***'Episodes''' 125-137 *[[Survivor Match for the Kinniku Throne Arc|'Survivor Match for the Kinniku Throne Arc']] **'Manga Chapters:' 274-387 **'Anime' Episodes: Scramble for the Throne Episodes 1-46 *[[Counterattack! The Underground Space Chojin|'Robin Memo']] **'Manga Chapters:' Special Chapter **'Anime Episodes:' Movie Four *[[Kinnikuman vs. Terryman|'Kinnikuman vs. Terryman']] **''Manga Only'' ***'Manga Chapters:' Volume 37 *[[Kinnikuman's Wedding|'Kinnikuman's Wedding']] **''Manga Only'' ***'Manga Chapters:' Volume 37 Kinnikuman (2011) * [[Farewell, Kinnikuman!|'Farewell, Kinnikuman!']] ** Manga Only * [[Perfect Origin Arc|'Perfect Origin Arc']] **''Manga Only'' ***'Manga Chapters:' Volumes 38-60 - *'True Devil Chojin Arc' ** Non-Canon *[[Muscle Returns|'Muscle Returns']]' (''apocryphal)' 'Kinnikuman Nisei *The Dawn of Terry the Kid' **Manga Only'' *[[Hercules Factory Arc|'Hercules Factory Arc']] **'Manga Chapters:' Prologue 1-5 **'Anime Episodes:' 1-4 *[[d.M.p Arc|'d.M.p Arc']] **'Manga Chapters:' 1-27 **'Anime Episodes:' 5-16 *[[HF First Year Replacement Matches Arc|'HF First Year Replacement Matches Arc']] **'Manga Chapters:' 28-78 **'Anime Episodes:' 17-32 *[[Kajiba no Kuso Djikara Challenge Arc|'Fire of Inner Strength Challenge Arc']] **'Manga Chapters:' 79-117 **'Anime Episodes:' 33-40 *[[Choujin Olympics: The Resurrection Arc|'Chojin Olympics: The Resurrection Arc']] **'Manga:' **'Anime Episodes:' 41-44, 52-77 *[[Poison Six Pack Arc|'Poison Six Pack Arc '(Anime Only)]] **''Anime Only'' ***'Anime Episodes:' *[[Demon Seed Arc|'Demon Seed Arc']] **'Manga Chapters:' *[[Ultimate Chojin Tag Tournament|'Ultimate Chojin Tag Tournament']] (21st century segments) **Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two - Manga Only 'Kinnikuman Nisei ~All Chojin Dai Shingeki~' *'d.M.p Arc (All Chojin Dai Shingeki)' **'Manga Chapters: '''1 - 20 *'Chojin Itosai' **'Manga Chapters: 21 - Tatakae!! Ramenman' ;Volume 1 *The Birth of Ramenman!! *Poison Fist!! *Touryuu Gokui Sho (manga chapter) *The Secret of the Gokui Sho!! *Revenge!! *Attack the Darkness!! ;Volume 2 *The Flesh Colosseum *Defeat the Shogi Nana Kishuu! *Kinnikuken Banboro's Weakness *Tosatsuki Gyoku'ou's Revenge ;Volume 3 *Protect Karasukenpo!! *Chikinmon San Akunin Arc ;Volume 4 *The Heated Death Match!! *''Ramenman Ugokazaru koto...! *Sodom and Gomorrah Arc *Mongol Tiger Arc ;Volume 5 *''Mongol Tiger Arc'' *Fu Yung Haai Arc *Touchuuken Unryuu Arc *Fierce Battle: The Three Bangasaken Brothers!! ;Volume 6 *The Mystery of Ramenman's Fist...! *Anki Go Tensei Arc ;Volume 7-8 *''Anki Go Tensei Arc'' ;Volume 9 *''Anki Go Tensei Arc'' *Shao Mai's Showdown!! *Dorai Kenshi Arc ;Volume 10 *''Dorai Kenshi Arc'' *Ramenman Ranbo Arc ;Volume 11 *''Ramenman Ranbo Arc'' *Koutei Gozen Jiai Arc ;Volume 12 *''Koutei Gozen Jiai Arc'' References * Category:Kinnikuman Story Arcs